


our year

by Vanilaya



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bittersweet Ending, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a little bit, but it wont end cute, it's start of cute, seungwoo is an idol, seungyoun is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilaya/pseuds/Vanilaya
Summary: How childhood friends Seungwoo and Seungyoun reconcile their friendship after a couple of busy years and everything else that happens afterwards.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 10





	1. January

**“thus with a kiss I die”**

**― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet**

“S-Seungyoun?” 

He removed his phone from his ear to take a second look at the caller ID, _unknown_. Tired from just waking up, he cleared his throat before confirming to the caller that he was indeed Seungyoun.

“um this is,” the caller paused mid sentence, sounding a little hesitant as he continued. “Han Seungwoo” 

The name sounded oddly familiar to Seungyoun and if he hadn't just been abruptly woken up from his midday nap, he would have recognized the voice in an instant.

“We used to hang out a lot in America,” he softly added, and it was all Seungyoun needed to finally come to his senses. 

Oh damn. It was his _Seungwoo_. 

“This might seem a little weird, maybe even inappropriate as it has been a long time … but um do you want to come over?”

_excuse me, what?_

“excus –”

“Please?”

Before he knew it, Seungyoun had agreed to the absurd proposal and was getting dressed in a hurry. “I’ll send my driver over in 25,” he had stated before hanging up, the tone of voice was casual and monotone but Seungyoun knew him well enough to know he was smiling. 

They had met their first year of high school and quickly became inseparable, finding great company in each other alone in a foreign country. Both of their parents had decided it would be the best for their children's futures, if they were sent overseas for the most part of their education. Originally destined to never cross paths, residing on opposite sides of South Korea, it was a mere coincidence they both ended up in the same American high school. 

After graduating together from the same college a couple years later, they both moved back to their respective hometowns. Seungwoo’s talents and passion eventually led him to the idol industry, and at the age of 26 he had won most of the awards worth winning as a solo artist. Seungyoun had a huge passion for music as well, but had taken on the responsibility of his sick grandmother and never really found much time to pursue a career in the music field. He currently worked as a journalist for a fashion magazine, and as long as he earned enough to pay rent he was pleased. 

Seungyoun had not heard from Seungwoo in several years and as he stepped out of Seungwoo’s car he couldn't help his hands from shaking. Why did he suddenly want to meet up again? Perhaps he had gotten into some type of drug scandal and needed Seungyoun to clean it up? Or maybe he had a secret child he needed someone to take care off? The possibilities were endless.

He carefully walked into the apartment building in front of him, the driver had told him to take the elevator up to the top floor, and then wait for the door to open up. Back home he had to walk up to his fifth floor apartment, so having an elevator was considered luxury in his eyes. He was in no way prepared for the sight that met him as the elevator stopped and the doors to Seungwoo’s apartment was opened. 

_fuck._

Seungwoo was standing by the door, _glowing_ . His hair was a little longer, his face a little rougher and his body a little stronger but he was still the Seungwoo that he remembered from America. The idol life looked damn good on him, his fashion style had even improved. He was dressed in casual dark jeans and a white tee, but his watch and choice of jewelry made it all look expensive. He looked like he was coming straight from a kdrama. He looked – for the lack of a better word – _romantic_. 

“Good evening, Seungyoun.” He sounded as calm as always and Seungyoun couldn't help but smile as he greeted him back. “Can I get a hug?” he added cutesy and his heart melted into a puddle.

Seungyoun was invited inside the luxurious apartment, and guided to a dining table already plated for dinner. “It’s just pizza,” Seungwoo laughed as he noticed Seungyoun looking a little nervous, “and it’s just gonna be the two of us.” Seungyoun had never had wine with pizza, but in no way was he complaining. 

The pizza was professionally made, to say the least. Seungyoun had to admit he had never eaten a fancier pizza, and Seungwoo laughed at that. It was easy to be around Seungwoo, even if it had been a long time since they stopped meeting up. They talked about their past and their future, and both agreed it felt just like the old times all over.

As they brought their their wine over to the sofa, the topic of their conversation chanced to Seungyeon's home life. Seungwoo was so interested and easy to talk to, Seungyoun probably told much more than he needed to. He talked about his grandmother, his job, his newly adopted cat and even his neighbors cat. 

“Ah she sounds adorable, Youn. I am happy you are happy,” Seungwoo smiled and he genuinely looked happy for Seungyoun. 

“How is your life, though? It must be different being such a known figure in the industry,” Seungyoun asked. Of course he had kept an eye out on his friend, ever since his debut was a fact a couple years ago. Being a journalist made it even easier to stay updated.

“Yeah it’s … different.” Seungwoo seemed hesitant, so Seungyoun refrained from asking more. Not wanting to make Seungwoo uncomfortable now that he had finally got him back in his life.

“It’s hard to trust people, they all just see me as the idol. I wish I had made more friends before I pursued a career in such a competitive field.”

Seungyoun had never considered that Seungwoo’s life could be hard. He felt guilty for assuming his life was like a fairytale just because he achieved his goals. Carefully he placed a hand on top of the others and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“But now you’re back and it feels like you never left,” Seungwoo continued, smiling down at their hands. He interlocked their fingers and looked up at Seungyoun again, “can we be friends again?”

Seungyoun couldn't help but chuckle the scenario, it was oddly similar to the first time they had met. Seungyoun had been crying in the school bathroom on the first day of school and Seungwoo had found him, assured him everything would be okay and eventually saved him from what could have been a disaster.

“Of course,” he barely had the time to answer before getting pulled into a tight hug. After a short trip to heaven and back, he returned the hug. Seungyoun wasn't really a hugger, and as far as he knew Seungwoo wasn't either, but this was _nice_. 

Hugging still felt slightly too intimate for Seungyoun. He could feel both of their heartbeats and it made his own skip a beat. This was dangerous territory to be in with a friend. Seungwoo’s lips were not far from his sensitive ear and his hot breath was starting to tickle his neck. 

As Seungwoo slightly wiggled into a more comfortable position, his lips carefully touched Seungyeon skin and they both froze.

Seungwoo inhaled sharply, and if Seungyoun wasn't so busy choking on his own spit he would have too. The spot he _accidentally_ kissed on was burning and everywhere else went numb. 

Giggling and coughing, they disentangled their limbs and sat down with a respectable distance between them. Seungwoo’s cheeks were bright red and Seungyoun was biting his lips, both avoiding eye contact. 

“Sorry,” Seungwoo let out with a little laugh when they had calmed down, the apology not really reaching his smiling eyes. Seungyoun’s eyes locked with Seungwoos and they both broke out in a new fit of giggles. Oh, this was going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mess, and will continue to be a mess. I originally planned for this to be twelve chapters, one for each month. However, i'm currently stuck on chapter 5 and can't find a way out so it might end sooner than planned. I have no idea yet.
> 
> Stay home, wash your hands and pls give me some feedback (or tell me if there are some mistakes somewhere) thank youu <3


	2. February

**“The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.”**   
**― Carl Gustav Jung**

It took Seungyoun a whole month before he mustered up the courage to call Seungwoo after their first rendezvous. He had been dreading this day ever since he left the others apartment in January. They had such a good time, it would surely get awkward meeting up again. 

Seungyoun didn’t have much time to contemplate however, as Seungwoo picked up after the first ring.

“I thought you would never call.” The words were so honest, but still so honey soft it made Seungyoun silent. “I know you’re slow, but I didn't think you would leave me hanging for a whole month!” 

Seungwoo continued playfully complaining, and Seungyoun felt a cozy warmness spreading inside his whole body. This felt so oddly familiar, as if they never lost contact in the first place.

Eventually he was able to ask Seungwoo to spend saturday evening with him, suggesting activities such as karaoke, clubbing, bowling and everything in between. Seungwoo didn't even let him finish before agreeing, “ahh I can’t wait! it will be just like the old times, Youn.”

The old nickname made Seungyoun feel funny. Most of his friends were co-workers, and they all preferred being weirdly formal even when they went out drinking. He had really missed having same age friends he could be comfortable with. He had really missed _Seungwoo._  
  


Seungyoun was gazing at his friend in awe, wondering how someone could be so talented but still so humble. Seungwoo was singing his heart out inside a tiny karaoke room, putting in the same effort for Seungyoun as he would for his own fans in a huge stadium. It made Seungyoun’s heart yet again melt into a puddle. 

How could someone be so _perfect_?

His thoughts started to wander and it wasn't until Seungwoo’s shoulder bumped into his that he was transported back to reality. Seungwoo had sat down next to him, placed the microphone in Seungyoun’s lap and started focusing on finding the next song. 

“I want you to sing this with me. Is that okay?

Seungyoun agreed before he could think twice, and when he realized what song they were duetting he was too far past the point of no return. Seungwoo’s eyes lit up as he stood up next to him, and his own eyes widened as he saw the title. Friends by Ed Sheeran. 

_we’re not_

_no we’re not friends_

_nor have we ever been_

Seungyoun could hear Seungwoo trying to stifle a laugh. The song was cliche, he couldn't help but break out in a huge grin himself. Seungwoo was breathtaking, his voice was heavenly and the song was just too much. This was too good to be anything but a daydream and Seungyoun didn't want to wake up. 

_So I could take the back road_

_But your eyes would lead me straight back home_

Seungwoo had turned away from the screen and was facing him, soft eyes trying to make contact with Seungyoun’s wild ones. Everything suddenly turned real and Seungyoun didn't dare to look up from the floor. Sungwoo eyes was a trap and he wasn't ready to be caught. 

“God, just let me serenade you,” Seungwoo laughed as he cupped Seungyoun's cheek with his free hand, forcing him to look up. He was met with such a soft look he felt his tense shoulders relax. Seungwoo was comfort in human form, he had always been. 

_That friends just sleep in another bed_

_And friends don’t treat me like you do_

Seungyoun felt himself lean in towards Seungwoo's touch, finding it hard to focus on anything but the pair of lips currently telling him everything he ever wanted to hear. The other one was being real bold today, and Seungyoun wasn't sure how to deal with all of this. 

_But then again, if we’re not friends_

_Someone else might love you too_

Seunwoo's hand slowly let go of Seungyoun's cheek, carefully caressing his shoulder and settling at the his lower back. Seungyoun, feeling his heart rate drastically going up, realized he was slowly closing the gap between them.

_And that’s why friends should sleep in other beds_

_And friends shouldn’t kiss me like you do_

Their faces was dangerously close already, but Seungwoo kept inching closer. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes, was Seungwoo licking his own lips and he instantly knew where this was going. 

He heard a thump as the microphone was dropped to the floor, and then a pair of the softest lips he had ever felt met his own. Seungwoo’s free hand was swiftly placed on the back of Seungyoun’s head and he felt himself deepening the kiss.

Seungyoun had imagined this scenario a thousand times since January, but never like this. Everything was so perfect, he felt like he was floating and would never come down. Seungwoo was so _careful_ and _soft_ and _sweet_ . He never wanted to be handled otherwise.

After what felt like a lifetime, Seungwoo slightly pulled away, but only to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“You’re killing me,” Seungyoun whispered, not thinking he was saying it out loud. It was only when Seungwoo’s eyes widened that he realized. His hand was hurriedly placed in front of his mouth to stop himself from spoiling more of his thoughts, but the damage was done. 

Seeing Seungyoun’s cheeks heating up in embarrassment made Seungwoo laugh. He slightly pushed him so his back hit the wall, before he took Seungyoun’s hand away from his face and placed it against the wall above him, trapping him in Seungwoos hold.

“You’re killing me too, Seungyoun.” He breathed before his lips crashed down with Seungyoun’s again. More eager this time, filled with forbidden feelings.

Their make out session could have led anywhere, but was abruptly ended by a knock on their door. The time was up, and Seungyoun was thankful because nothing else would have stopped him from doing rather regrettable things if this continued. 

The evening carried on with stolen kisses here and there, both too drunk to care. Eventually they had partied all through the night and came to the conclusion they had to continue this some other day. Seungwoo had work tomorrow. 

He called his driver and offered Seungyoun a ride home, even followed him up to his entrance door and kissed him goodbye like a real gentleman.

Seungyoun floated towards his bed, not giving a fuck about food or hygiene. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, with a huge grin on his face as the feelings of Seungwoos lips still lingered on his.

This was the best day ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet we all saw this coming. i can't write fluff like this so i'm sorry if its awkward, it will only get more angsty from here sorry.


End file.
